


Work

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Life on Elicoor
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'work like a dog'

It didn't matter how long he spent on Elicoor II, Fate never stopped being impressed with the amount of work that went into everything. The cooks, the smiths, everything else... Without the technology he'd taken for granted while young, nothing was as simple as programming it in to a waiting computer.

Fate did get used to the work, at least the parts of it that he was able to do, even though it was hard and often frustrating. It felt good, in a way, to end the day exhausted yet satisfied.

And with the fruits of his labor in hand.


End file.
